


Wish You Were Here

by Oneiroi



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Attempt at poetic fic, M/M, Not much action I'm afraid, Sadness, Slight reference to thought of suicide, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man walks on the beach and wonders why he is still here.<br/><i>Work inspired by the song Wish You Were Here by Lee Fields (and Don't Leave Me This Way by Lee Fields)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first fic, I hope it's not too bad. After reading so many, I thought I'd give it a try... English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for all the mistakes but hopefully everything I wrote makes sense. If you read anything that sounds weird or if you spot a mistake, please tell me !  
> If you liked my fic, leave a kudo and/or a comment, I'd love to have some feedback !  
> Wish You Were Here and Don't Leave Me This Way are my favourite songs at the moment. I more or less tried to put the feelings they inspired me in my writing. I think that listening to the songs while reading my work might help to get into the mood. But obviously, you do as you please.  
> See the end notes for a warning which is a little spoiler so I didn't want to put it here.  
> Sorry for the long note and enjoy your reading !

[Wish You Were Here by Lee Fields  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jogw0BBxlC8)([Don't Leave Me This Way by Lee Fields](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1vt41q_lee-fields-don-t-leave-me-this-way-exclu-live-nova-sessions_tv&start=41))

 

* * *

  _"I'll wait a hundred years, I'll cry a million tears,  
_ _Until you're back"_

* * *

 

The man is alone on the beach, walking at a slow pace, sometimes stopping to watch the horizon, a pensive look on his face. Were someone close to him, they could see that the drops on his cheeks are coming from his eyes and not from the misty rain falling without a sound from the grey sky. They could extend an arm, dry his tears with a thumb and hug him. Tell him that everything is going to be fine, maybe not now, not tomorrow, but one day for sure. But the man is alone. He sniffs loudly, passes his sleeve angrily on his wet face and keeps on walking.

 He remembers a time when another body was close to his. A body he had loved and desired since the first time he had seen it, in that bright warehouse. He recalls the game they played, the way they danced around each other until finally, one day, they both surrendered and gave in to their mutual attraction. The burning passion and carnal desire had evolved through the years into something deeper and stronger, a mix of true love, profound caring and tenderness. Feelings that made you forget that you were, in fact, mortal. That human beings, no matter how mighty they seemed and how important they were to you, were to disappear someday. And that no matter how hard you were clinging to their memory, soon all traces of their stay on the Earth would fade away.

When you love someone this much, and have loved them for so long that you cannot remember a day when they weren't everything for you, the end is too fast, no matter how slowly it comes. The months turn into hours. The weeks into minutes. The days into seconds. Yet every instant you spend at their bedside feels like an eternity, for you know that each one of them could be the last one. He will never forget the final days of this horrid ordeal. His Darling, just a shade of who he truly was, exhausted and lifeless when he used to be unstoppable. They were unstoppable, the two of them, together, always. Or so he thought. As it turns out, the show had to end. It just never occurred to them that the curtain would fall this soon.

 More tears come rushing down his face, but this time he doesn't bother drying them. Nobody's here to see them anyway. He keeps on wandering on the cold sand, head down. He can feel the little salty drops running on his face and watches them crashing to the ground, unnoticed between the raindrops and the seawater. He turns his gaze to the dark and choppy sea, wishing for it to catch him and take him far away. In the beginning he would fight against the violent element, instinct stronger than grief, but then he would have no other choice than to yield and welcome the peaceful darkness. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be alone and confused anymore. He wouldn't have to keep on pretending to be fine, since they would be one again.

 He shakes his head and looks at the colourless sky. He knows he should stay strong, because he has promised it. But what is a promise made to a dead man worth? Some would say it means more than one made to a living one, but then again the same would say that he is not a man of honour, so why should he be true to his word? Because the man he loved and will love until the end of times asked him to. Because even though his only reason of living was selfish enough to leave him alone, he knows he'd rather have stayed with him forever. Because he owes it to him to live what remains of his life to the fullest, for the both of them.

 The man takes a poker chip and a dice out of his pocket. He flips the chip twice, then puts it back. The dice remains in his hand, he makes it roll absently for a while, then suddenly he closes his fist around it. “Enough.” He stares at the black immensity in front of him, where a few stars reflect themselves sprinkling the darkness with shining dots. Then he turns and walks decidedly towards the lights of the road that leads to the small village on the coast.

 

FIN.

* * *

  _"I'll find the strength to pick myself up  
_ _Time heals all wounds, I gotta get my back up"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically about someone trying to deal with the death of a loved one, so yeah, I didn't know if it deserved a warning, but better safe than sorry !
> 
> Thanks to those who read my fic until the end !


End file.
